


I Tried To Kiss My Best Friend Challenge

by chikapu_thundercunt



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikapu_thundercunt/pseuds/chikapu_thundercunt
Summary: Lena Luthor saw the Today i Tried to Kiss My Best Friend challenge in TikTok and tried to do one with her best friend, Kara Danvers.Sort of a College AU. (^-^)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 60
Kudos: 944





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I don't have TikTok but saw the challenge instead on Youtube and I found it funny enough to be an inspiration for a Supercorp oneshot fluff. I tried to do a sweet and caring Lillian and Lex on this fic, please bear with me. Hahaha.
> 
> Oh, I'm not abandoning the Talk, it's just I haven't found the right idea for the next chapter for that story yet. Hopefully, I would be able to update soon.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!
> 
> *Sorry for any grammatical errors.

It’s a weird combination, really. Both of them opposites of each other. A very popular jock who’s very smart with long wavy blonde hair and sun kissed skin who seemed to be loved by everyone and the other one is an anti-social, very rich genius and self-proclaimed Ice Queen with pale complexion but with the greenest eyes and blackest long straight hair you have ever seen. One is very up to date on whatever popular social media thing that is in at the very moment and the other, at the surface, doesn’t have any social media presence at all. A person who is so famous at the university that she’s invited and goes to every party imaginable and the other one prefers the company of books instead of living people. But for some unknown reasons, the two of them found themselves to be best friends.

They became friends a day on their first semester at the University. Well, Kara announced that they will be friends once Lena stepped on their shared room at their dorm. At first, Lena was skittish about the offering of friendship but Kara won her over little by little. The brunette even invited the blonde to visit during breaks and vice versa. To everybody’s surprise, mostly Lena’s, Lillian even seem to take a liking towards her friend. Kara winning her mother’s approval every time the blonde visited her home. Her brother Lex, seemed to find every opportunity to tease her about it whenever they talk or meet. Kara’s family seemed to really like her too. Eliza taking in Lena the second she stepped out of the car during her first Thanksgiving with the Danvers, Alex, who was attending the same university, took some time to warm up to her but when she did, the red head was like a sister she never had.

Lena met Kara’s friends and they became her friends too. Kara sometimes would convince Lena to attend parties with them, hesitating at first but when Kara unleashes the pout, she could only find herself saying yes. Lena would convince Kara to study in sometimes instead of going to a party but it always ends up Kara laying her head on Lena’s thighs, almost drooling in her sleep with her book forgotten, while Lena reads some scientific paper while multitasking with scratching Kara’s head softly.

On their Sophomore year, James and Mon El tried their luck on asking out Kara but only succeeding to a couple of dates since she always ends up ditching them for Lena. The brunette tried dating too, Andrea and Jack, but to no avail. She always ends up ditching them too, preferring Kara’s company over them. Alex took notice and cornered Lena one day and gave her the shovel talk which left the brunette just looking at her owlishly and not comprehending where it all came from. She only understood why Alex did it after Sam and Nia explained it to her that Kara and her did in fact act like a couple like 99% of the time (without the whole kissing and sex stuff in which Sam made an eyeroll over that fact.) The revelation that maybe there was a chance that Kara may be interested in her that way blew her mind.

It took a while (several pouts to be exact, took a Herculean effort on Lena’s part to say no to be honest) but Kara even convinced Lena to at least have an Instagram account two years ago (which Lena noticed was mostly filled with pictures of her looking smitten over Kara, a clear sign that she is in fact in love with her best friend) and for the love of anything holy, now a Tiktok account. And this leads us to Lena considering something she had thought about doing for a thousand times before but chickening out the last second every time.

“Should I do it?” Lena asked both people in the room.

“Do it,” Sam said, even pointing a finger at Lena’s face, when she told her other best friend about it.

Lena was slumped on the sofa of Alex and Sam’s small apartment. She was massaging her temple.

“Seriously Lena, I swear nothing bad will happen,” Alex added, sipped her beer and leaned on the counter near the fridge. Sam walked over Alex and kissed her cheeks, making the red head blush. “You’re both going to your house over the weekend, right? Do it then,” Alex continued.

“But,” Lena tried to reason out but was cut off by Sam.

“No buts Luthor. You’ve been pining over Kara all these years, just do it,” Sam crossed her arms.

Lena could only sigh in reply.

\---

With Kara driving, Lena found herself listening to Animals by Neon Trees in repeat the whole car ride back home. She put the volume in low so she can at least reply to what Kara was saying to her. The blonde seemed to notice that her best friend gave short answers and looked like she was in a fight or flight situation in her head the whole car ride. She even saw Lena taking a video of her while driving but laughed it off.

When Kara and Lena got out of the car, the blonde was greeted by someone throwing a water gun at her. But before the blonde could catch it, Lex squirted her with a blast of ice cold water from his gun and ran inside the mansion, cackling like a maniac. Kara dashed inside shouting obscenities towards the man, forgetting her bag, with Lena chuckling at the antics of both her brother and best friend.

Harold the butler, offered to help with the bags but Lena refused saying that it was only two bags and that she can carry it herself. The man stepped aside and gestured towards the entrance of the house.

Lena found herself chuckling when she heard Lillian chastise her brother and Kara before she turned the corner towards the staircase that leads to the rooms at the second floor. The brunette took her phone out and started to record the interaction.

“Seriously, you two act like 7 year olds,” Lillian was pinching the bridge of her nose.

“But he started it,” whined Kara. She glared at Lex and he just put his tongue out at her.

Lillian sighed, “I know, he’s been planning it since he came home last night.”

With that said, Lex puffed up his chest with pride.

“Hi, mom,” Lena said and kissed her mom on the cheek. The younger Luthor pointed the camera towards her and her mother.

“Oh hello dear,” Liliian greeted back. She was about to say something to Lena when she heard two separate squirts from the water guns. She almost had whiplash when she looked at the two, both were looking at the ceiling, trying to look innocent but failing miserably. “Darling, will you please take Kara upstairs,” Lillian said to Lena, “And you, change into some dry clothes,” she looked pointedly at Lex. “Lunch will be served in hour. Make sure you two look presentable,” Lillian continued.

“This is not the end,” Lex whispered to Kara as she walked towards Lena. Lex then pointed the water gun at Kara. The blonde answered, “I know,” in return pointed her water gun, both of them eyeing each other.

Lillian sighed but was smirking and Lena rolled her eyes at their antics. The camera panning from her mother towards Lex then to Kara before stopping the recording two seconds later.

“Kara, come on,” Lena tugged at the arm of Kara.

“Puppy,” Lex egged on.

But before Kara could reply, Lillian chirped, “More like a golden retriever puppy to be more specific.”

“Hey!” Kara protested while Liliian and Lex high fived and laughed.

Lena rolled her eyes again and tugged Kara harder as they climbed the big staircase. The blonde took the two bags from Lena and dragged herself up the stairs. Kara was looking like a kicked puppy so Lena decided to record the moment for a few seconds.

The two of them separated at the top of the stairs, with Kara getting her bag and going to her designated room besides Lena’s.

After their lunch, which went smoothly, Lena and Kara decided to head to the TV room to watch some Netflix and play some video games. Surprisingly, Lex opted to nap first before joining both of them.

Lena took this opportunity to take a video of Kara making some popcorn for them to munch on while watching a movie. The brunette filmed her best friend trying to catch popcorn after popcorn with her mouth, movie completely forgotten. She even had the luck of capturing Kara trying to sneak a glance at Lena, but when she saw she was being recorded, the blonde looked back at the TV blushing.

That moment gave Lena the courage to do the last video needed for her post.

While Kara was trying hard to concentrate on the movie, Lena set the selfie camera to record and moved closer to Kara. The blonde felt Lena scooch over and when she saw she was being recorded again, Kara leaned her head towards Lena, grinned and waved at the camera. Lena looked at the camera at her and she sighed before looking at Kara again. What she didn’t expect was the blonde was already looking at her softly at her. Kara’s eyebrows shot up to her forehead, non-verbally asking Lena what was going on.

Lena bit her lip and Kara cocked her head to the side adorably.

Before Kara could ask what was going on, Lena suddenly kissed her.

It took a second before Kara kissed her softly in return.

After parting from the kiss, their foreheads touching and cheeks flushed, both of them looked at the camera, Kara was grinning and Lena winked. The brunette then stopped the recording, threw her phone on the ground and they kissed again.

\---

“Holy shit!” Sam yelled suddenly jumping off the couch, making Alex fall of the ground in surprise.

“What?!?” Alex said while trying to sit again.

Sam tugged Alex back at the couch and snuggled closer to her girlfriend. “Watch this! Lena finally did it,” Sam excitingly replied while playing the video.

The video started with a song and text that said, “I have been in love with my best friend for a while now…” and a clip of Kara laughing while driving.

The next clip is Kara was seen with Lex, with water guns behind their backs, it seemed Lillian was scolding them. Lena kissing the cheek of her mother and was cut off to both Kara and Lex looking at the ceiling, their faces dripping with water. And then Lillian was smirking, the camera panned to Lex and Kara having a standoff at the foot of the stairs. The clip had a text which read, “For some reason she gets along with my family… which is a miracle by itself…”

Kara was looking like kicked puppy dragging herself up the stairs for the next clip with the text, “Look how adorable she is…”

The clip after that showed Kara putting some popcorn on the microwave in the kitchen and was animatedly talking and smiling at the camera then the blonde sitting at an expensive looking couch and was trying to catch some popcorns with her mouth after tossing them in the air. Lena can be heard giggling in the background. The clip was accompanied by, “She never fails to make me laugh and be myself…”

“So I decided to kiss her today and guess what…” the text read. Lena was looking a bit nervous while she scooted beside Kara. The blonde was looking at her questioningly while Lena bit her lip. Kara was about to say something when Lena suddenly kissed Kara. A second later, the blonde was kissing her back. The clip ended with Kara grinning at the camera and Lena winking.

“Holy fuck,” Alex blinked a couple of times.

“Yeah, holy fuck,” Sam smiled, beaming with pride.

\---

At the Luthor mansion, Lex was heard yelling, “That’s my sister, you little shit!” while running down stairs with his Super Soaker CPS2700.


	2. Girls... All I Really Want is Girls...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex and Lillian wages a war on Kara after Lena comes out to her mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... so first, I would like to say thank you to the people who left a kudos or a comment on this story. It really meant a lot to me. And because of it, I added a second chapter since you guys loved the whole Luthors are a loving family theme. Hope you all like it!

“That’s my sister, you little shit!”

Kara and Lena stopped kissing immediately after they heard Lex shouting somewhere in the mansion.

“Shit!” Kara cursed and got off the couch. “Where did I leave my water gun?” Kara was panicking. It didn’t help that Lena was just giggling on the couch.

“In your room?” Lena finally replied, she found a panicking Kara so adorable.

“Your brother is going to kill me!” Kara shouted as she ran out of the TV room to find her water gun.

A minute later, Lex barged in and narrowed his eyes at his sister and said, “Where is that little shit of yours ran off to?” He then walked around the room like someone who is stalking a prey. He looked at his sister again after looking behind the curtains and Lena just shrugged while looking at her nails. The older brother then looked everywhere, stopping and looking at his sister trying to gauge if Kara was hiding inside the room. When Lex didn’t find the blonde, he just huffed and walked out of the room.

But before Lex could go any further in the mansion, Lena ran outside the room and shouted, “Run, Kara! Run!”

Both siblings heard a faint “Fuck!” somewhere in the mansion. Lex then shouted, “I’m gonna get you, you little shit!” then ran further into the mansion, cackling like possessed person.

Lena was chuckling to herself as she saw her brother stalk her now girlfriend. She suddenly remembered that her mom was in her study, working, and might have heard all the ruckus made by the two.

“Welp, it’s now or never. Might as well come out to my mother,” Lena thought. The brunette then went back in the room and got her phone. She then thought how the fuck will she tell her mom that she’s gay while walking towards Lillian’s study. Then she remembered something she saw on TikTok again and decided to try that one out.

Once outside the study, Lena straightened her sweatpants and shirt then knocked on the door.

“Come in,” Lillian’s voice was a bit muffled by the big ass door of the study,

Lena peaked inside and said, “Hey mom, are you busy?”

Lillian lowered her glasses and replied, “For you darling, never.” The matriarch smiled then put down her pen and pushed aside the papers on her desk.

Lena smiled as well and went over to where her mom was sitting. She then put her camera on the table, leaning it on one of the pile of folders on her mother’s table. Lena then positioned herself leaning at the table beside Lillian so both of them are seen on the screen.

“Okay… before I do this… I just want you to know that I love you and thank you for being such a good mother to me even though I’m adopted,” Lena said sincerely while looking at Lillian. But before Lillian can reply, Lena pushed the button on her phone and the intro of the song Girls by the Beastie Boys played.

Lillian arched an eyebrow at her daughter.

“Girls!” Lena was looking at the camera, looking a bit nervous while mouthing the words.

Lillian smirked.

“All I really want is… girls,” Lena said then looked at Lillian. To her surprise, her mother replied chuckling, “I know.”

Shocked, Lena completely forgot the song and looked at her mom. She then asked, “What?”

Lillian laughed and reiterated, “I already know and I’m okay with it.”

Lena then launched herself on Lillian, knocking the phone down on the table. The brunette hugged her mother while Lillian laughed in surprise.

After a few seconds, Lena looked her mom, “How?”

“Oh darling, I figured it out way before you realized you were in love with Kara,” Lillian cupped her daughter’s cheek.

“But…”

“Darling, I never saw you look at someone the way you look at Kara. And I don’t even know how you didn’t see for a long time that Kara was looking at you the same way,” Lillian looked at her daughter lovingly.

“When did you…”

“Way before you introduced your brother and I to her. You were always talking about her, it seems she brought you out of your shell. I only confirmed it when you brought her here to meet us,” Lillian interrupted her daughter. “I was apprehensive at first to be honest but I saw that she meant a lot to you and she had treated you well, I suppose. That made me warm up to Kara even more. Plus, your brother seems to like her as well,” Lillian continued and smiled.

A teary eyed Lena hugged Lillian again as her mother hugged her back chuckling.

After a few seconds, Lena kissed her mother on the cheek and whispered, “I love you, mom.” Which in turn made Lillian a bit teary eyed as well. The matriarch kissed Lena’s forehead and replied, “Love you too, dear.”

Suddenly remembering her phone, Lena detached herself from Lillian and got her phone. “I’m going to post this!” Lena exclaimed and giggled. Lillian smiled and went back to her work.

After a minute, the comfortable silence between the two was broken by muffled, “Stay put you little shit!” shouting behind the door.

Lillian sighed, stood up and opened the door. Lena was already taking a video the moment she heard the muffled voices.

“What is going on here?” Lillian asked sternly after opening the door. She used the voice that made old businessmen cower beneath Lillian during meetings.

Lillian and Lena found Lex gunning ice cold water at Kara with his Super Soaker CPS2700. The blonde was soaking wet, trying to shield her face from the onslaught of water. Lena still recording everything that was happening.

Lex stopped and both he and Kara then looked at Lillian owlishly.

Lillian arched an eyebrow at the pair, “Well?”

Lex pointed at Kara accusingly, “She kissed Lena!”

Kara looked at Lex, mouth agape, then looked at Lillian. Lena was blushing beside her mother.

“Is that so?” Lillian sneered and narrowed her eyes at Kara.

The blonde looked at her girlfriend, pleading with her eyes to help her but the brunette just shrugged.

Lillian was still looking at Kara sternly when she said, “Harold.”

Out of thin air, Harold the butler suddenly appeared and handed over a Nerf Super Soaker Soakzooka to Lillian.

“Thank you, Harold. That will be all,” Lillian accepted the water gun. Harold was seen by Kara smirking before the butler bowed a little and stepped a foot back from the group. Lex chuckled and began pumping his gun with water.

“Wait… let me explain,” Kara’s hands were up in the air. “Lena… babe… help me please,” the blonde whined. She then looked at Lex then to Lillian.

“I’ll give you a five second start,” smirked Lillian. Kara was still frozen in place when she started to count, “One…”

“I suggest you run,” Lex said.

“Two.”

Kara backed away then ran towards the pool area.

Lex and Lillian started to walk, stalking Kara after three seconds.

Harold then suddenly coughed to get Lena’s attention since the brunette was still chuckling and recording everything on her phone.

“Yes, Harold?” Lena pointed the camera towards their butler.

“I just thought you might need this,” Harold answered politely and handed a water gun at Lena.

“Thank you, Harold,” Lena accepted the gun with a smile, Harold politely bowed and walked away. The brunette then faced the camera at her face, shrugged while smiling then stopped recording. She then pocketed her phone then checked her water gun.

“Wait for me!” Lena shouted and ran towards the pool area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for leaving a comment or a kudos! Again, all errors are mine, sorry for that. ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it! Kudos and comments are very much welcomed!


End file.
